


Second Chance

by FancyPotatocake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a sickfic, petty nerds being petty, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/pseuds/FancyPotatocake
Summary: In which Sae finds Akechi dying in an alleyway and takes him home





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I still haven't learned how to write
> 
> there's definitely not enough content for this ship, that needs to change  
> hope you enjoy

“It's already January” Sae sighed as she made her way out of the police station, walking to her car to drive home and get a change of clothes and maybe a quick meal, it was going to be a long tiring night at work.

The sound of something heavy falling to the ground, in the barely lit alleyway she walked past startled her. She carefully examined what just fell to the ground, the last thing she expected was to find a human lying on the ground, one she knows, one who has been missing for over a year now.

“Akechi?!” Sae hurried to his side, all he did was whimper weakly. He was freezing. 

“What happened to you?” Sae asked more herself, not expecting the boy to answer. She didn't know what happened to Akechi or where he's been for the past year but she knew she couldn't just leave him here. Putting one of his arms around her shoulder, and taking a hold of his waist, Sae carefully lifted him up and dragged him to her car.

Akechi let out a painful groan when Sae sat him down in the passenger seat. After making sure Goro was secured in his seat and in not too much obvious pain, Sae started the car and left the parking lot.

“Care to tell me what you were doing outside in the middle of winter, barely dressed appropriate for the cold weather?” Sae noticed that he was just wearing a thin long armed shirt and some black pants, “no wonder you're freezing”

“....why does it matter”

“oh, so you can talk?”

“tch, where are you taking me?”

“Home, I'm not letting you freeze to death”

“.....huh” Akechi fell silent.

The drive went by mostly silent, only occasional questions from Sae to make sure Akechi was still conscious. 

Getting Akechi out of the car and to her apartment proved to be less of a challenge than Sae initially thought. It still wasn't easy but Sae was glad Akechi at least didn't put up a fight.   
She sighed in relief when they finally arrived at the door to her and Makoto's apartment. Fishing the keys out of her pocket to unlock the door, Sae hoped Makoto was still awake, that she'd let her explain the whole situation.

Akechi groaned lowly when Sae opened the door and dragged him inside, helping him to sit down in the floor to get his shoes off after she closed the door behind them.

“Makoto? I'm back” Sae called out in hopes her sister was still awake.

“Ah, Sis! I didn't expect you to come ho- … what” Makoto halted, looking confused, it was obvious that she had a lot of question and at the same time didn't know what to ask.

“I'll explain it to you, let me just put him on the couch” dragging Akechi past Makoto and into the living room to let him lie on the couch, Sae felt a little bad, she knew her sister had a slight distaste against the boy. 

Akechi inhaled sharply when his back hit the couch, Sae wondered what he could have possibly went through, from the day he went missing up until now. She put a blanket over him, hoping it would warm him up at least a bit.

“I found him in an alleyway close to work, he was freezing and I couldn’t just leave him there to die” Sae turned towards Makoto, who looked highly conflicted, she didn’t respond, but Sae thought she heard her hum in acknowledgement.

“I know this is asking a lot of you but, can you take care of him for the night? I have to go back to work” Makoto growled quietly at her sisters question, “it’s not like I have a choice, do I….” she mumbled.

“I’ll make it up to you somehow, see you tomorrow” Sae patted her sister head affectionately, before she left. Makoto heaved a sigh when she heard the front door close. “How did it come to this….” She wondered.

“I shouldn't even be alive anymore” a quiet mutter pulled Makoto out of her thoughts.   
Right, Akechi.

“What even happened after …. You know?” Makoto asked hesitantly.

“.... ah, everything's a blur I don't remember how I got out of there or why I am still alive, though it doesn't matter, I'll die soon anyways.” Akechi sounded exhausted, Makoto felt bad for him, she couldn't imagine what he possibly went through. Least she could do was let him rest and make sure he's recovering.

“I hope you know that I have no intention to just let you die here.” she declared, making her to the kitchen, to see if they had anything at home to make soup, so Akechi could warm up and eat something.

He sat up to look at her in disbelief, “But why? I tried to kill y-”

“You saved our lives right after.” Makoto interrupted him. Akechi stared at her, she wasn't wrong but it still made no sense to him as to why they'd be so adamant about helping him recover, he doesn't want to recover, he'd prefer if he had died back in Shido's palace, when the shot from his cognitive version had hit him fatally. Instead he was here, alive and in a lot of pain, no memories about what happened between the incident on Shido's ship and when Sae found him in that alleyway. He didn't even know what day or year it was.

“It'd better for everyone if you just let me die, I have nowhere to go anyway, no one want me around anyway” Akechi whispered more to himself but loud enough for Makoto to hear.

“Dying won't solve anything” 

“Living won't solve anything either” Akechi bite back. 

“Why are you so persistent about dying?” Makoto raised her voice, she couldn't understand why Akechi would let a second chance, he's been granted just slip through his fingers.

“Why are you so stubborn about keeping me alive??” He couldn't understand, for all he knows is that she hated him, why would she insists that he stays alive. “if it's because Sae told you to-”

“This has nothing to do with Sis. You've been granted a second chance, you should make the best out of it! You can change, you can better yourself. You don't have to suffer like this” Makoto had a hard time getting through to him, he was far more stubborn than she remembered. She felt bad almost guilty ever since the engine room incident. It didn't have to get that far. For a whole year she, and the other Phantom Thieves lived in the belief that Goro Akechi has sacrificed himself to save their lives and they felt guilty about not being able to save him and now he was here, on her couch, hypothermic, weak and exhausted. She's not going to let him die now.

“I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS ‘SECOND CHANCE’, DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME, DON'T PRETEND TO CARE JUST TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER” he screamed, he couldn't stand this anymore “You have no reason to help me, you despise me. Pfft second chance, changing, bettering myself… you're really just a good girl type of pushover” Makoto shuddered, trying not to let his words get to her. 

Suddenly Akechi’s world turned black and the last thing he heard before his body hit the floor, was a distant call of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/withindorkness)
> 
> I also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/mH8hgTP) for this pairing :3


End file.
